


Wardrobe Malfunction

by orphan_account



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Embarrassment, Forced Nudity, Gen, Nudity, accidental nudity, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom and Sarah just came back from Perim and were ready to try out some new scans in the Beta Drome. But during the first battle Tom suffers an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction while playing as Lomma.
Relationships: Tom Majors & Sarah Laurence
Kudos: 2





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a smut fic and ended up with an awkward comedy instead. I'm actually happy with the results though.

It was just another day in Chaotic. Tom and Sarah had just gotten back from an epic week long Scan Quest all across the Overworld. They'd just ported back to Chaotic and were already hustling over to the Beta Drome to test them out. The Beta Drome wasn't like the other BattleDromes in Chaotic. The normal rules didn't apply there, you could have more than six creatures on the field, battle with more than two players and more. The battles that went on inside the Beta Drome also weren't broadcast anywhere else in Chaotic, so if you made an embarrassing mistake nobody but the people you battled with saw. All of this made the Beta Drome the perfect place to test out brand new locations, which was what Sarah and Tom were about to do.

"So ready to test out our new scans?" Tom cracked his knuckles in anticipation. After all that time running in circles it was going to be absolutely worth it. He got improved versions of old creatures and new creatures to add to his deck. Of course Sarah got just as many so it'd make for a tough match up.

"Oh I'm ready, as long as you're ready to get your butt kicked in there." Sarah smirked at Tom. Whenever the two of them fought it was always a clash of egos.

"Please, I'm the Overworld master. I know everything there is to know about Overworld creatures."

"Just because I prefer Danians doesn't mean I don't know how to use an Overworld deck."

Their friendly banter came to an end when they entered one of the rooms in the Beta Drome. This was something they'd been through a thousand times already. They docked their scanners and the usual display of information popped up in front of the way.

"So, how many creatures should we each have?" Tom asked, looking through the brand new scans in his deck.

"Let's make it a classic six-on-six battle. Since we spent the last week in the Overworld, we'll only use creatures and locations from there." Sarah replied, equally occupied with choosing her cards for this one.

"You're on." Tom nodded.

Soon enough, the both of them had selected everything they needed for the battle. Creatures, locations, battle gear, and Mugic. They both gave a nod of affirmation and locked in their cards with the press of a button.

"Alright Tom, since you're the once that convinced me to go on that quest you get the first attack." Sarah confidently placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you." Tom grinned and looked over the three creatures on the front line for both their teams. The first match-up could determine how the rest of the battle could go. Of course Sarah was more used to battling with the buglike Danians than the Overworlders so he figured he had he adventage. _"Alright, she's got Intress, Illiar and Maglax on the front lines. Intress is probably the biggest challenge. So I might as well take her down first while I have the chance."_ Once Tom had finished thinking he looked to his location randomizer. After giving it a quick spin it landed its final destination. "Alright, Cordac Falls! Hey Sarah, here's some advice, don't look down."

"I've been to Cordac Falls, Tom. Are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna attack." Sarah tilted her head slightly, a teasing smile still on her face.

Tom nodded and looked over his options. For now Sarah's Intress was his biggest thread and main target. It looked like this would be the perfect chance to use his new scan of Lomma. Reaching out to touch Lomma's icon on the screen, Tom made his announcement. "Lomma attacks Intress!"

Sarah and Tom touched their respective icons and the familiar transformation began. They were surrounded by code for a moment and the next thing they knew Tom was in the body of the slender warrior woman Lomma while Sarah had become the heroic tiger lady Intress.

"You ready to test these new creatures out?" Sarah asked, already psyching herself up for the battle ahead.

"Oh I'm ready, the question is, are you ready?" Tom looked down at his new beastly body, adjusting to her antelope-like features. This wasn't the first time he'd played as a female creature but no matter how many times he did it always took a bit of getting used to.

In a flash the Beta Drome had disappeared and the two players were zapped into a digital recreation of Cordac Falls. Tom found himself on the eastern half of the falls. Cordac Falls was a beautiful but treacherous part of the Overworld. A sparking river fed by melting glaciers pours out through two holes in a ridge. The falls go down for miles before splashing down in the treacherous Underworld. Any battles fought at the falls would have to be thought out carefully or risk a long drop with a sudden stop.

Tom began to cross the ridge of the falls carefully. The sound of rushing water below his feat was deafening. If Sarah was planning a sneak attack this would be a perfect time. Of course she was just as susceptible to the same type of strategy.

"Where are you Sarah…" Tom looked around, Lomma's hooves making slight clicking noises against the stone. Intress had soft paws that wouldn't make as much noise, just another advantage Sarah had. That is, if she knew how to use Intress properly. But in a moment he had his answer.

_"Rip Tide!"_

A gush of water hit Tom from behind, sending Lomma tumbling forward and onto the stone. Quickly turning around and getting back to his feet he saw Sarah in Intress's body in front of her. He noticed a device strapped to her wrist, a Torrent Krinth. A piece of Battle Gear meant to boost Intress's already mighty water attacks.

"Hey, I'm already getting the hang of this." Sarah looked down at Intress's clawed hands. "Intress may not be a Danian but she can pack a mean punch!"

"Don't count me out just yet! Lomma knows a thing or two!" Tom got to his feet and held out his hand. His chosen battlegear, a Cyclance, appeared in Lomma's hand. _"Hail Storm!"_

Shards of ice and a gust of wind were shot at Intress from the tip of the Cyclance.

"Ahhh!" Sarah dug Intress's claws into the rock ridge as she was pummelled with pieces of ice and her fur was ruffled by the wind.

"Thanks to my Cyclance, Lomma can do air attacks now!" Tom boasted.

"Clever, Tom. But you still haven't got me yet. My Torrent Krinth makes my water attacks more powerful than yours!" Sarah proudly declared. _"Rainspears!"_

Sarah held hear chest out as sharp spears of water shot out of Intress and toward Tom. And that was where things began to go wrong for him. Maneuvering Lomma's body he was able to keep most of the Rainspears from making a direct hit. But that was when the spears of water ripped through Lomma's green robe. Lomma wore a light robe to help with her movement and as both Tom and Sarah learned she had nothing on underneath it. Her clothes were ripped to shreds by the Rainspears, leaving several scraps of green fabric and a golden belt on the floor.

Tom stared down at the body he was inside of, in complete shock. Even though he'd become somewhat used to changing genders while in battle but he never really gave much thoughts to the, shall we say, biological differences. He figured that if he was able to play as a crustacean like Crawsectus or a horseman like Staluk being a woman wouldn't be that much different. But boy was he wrong.

He stared down at the body he was in, he saw Lomma's breasts with their small nipples and a genital slit slightly hidden by her fur. Sarah seemed equally surprised by what had transpired, staring in surprise at the naked creature in front of her.

"Whoa, uh, sorry Tom… I didn't mean to, um, do that…" Sarah took a few steps toward Tom.

Tom was still so surprised by Lomma's dress being ripped off that he wasn't quite sure how to react. He took several steps back away from Sarah instinctively. This proved to be a mistake, a piece of the ridge broke off under Lomma's hooves and she began tumbling down Cordac Falls.

_"Just great, this'll be my most embarrassing defeat yet. Sarah strips me naked and then I trip over the edge of the falls."_ Tom thought as he fell, resigned to accept his fate. Until he thought of an idea. _"Unless… My Cyclance!"_

_"Cyclone Slam!"_ pointing the Cyclance down into the depths of Cordac Falls, Lomma fired a blast of wind out of her gear. This pushed her back up to the top of the falls while she landed back on the ridge bridiging the falls. Regaining balance, Tom looked around and saw that Sarah hadn't moved. "Won't take me down that easily." A smirk spread across his face for a moment but a light breeze and the spray of the falls against Lomma's fur reminded him of his state of undress. "Ahh!" He put an arm across her breasts and put the second hand between her legs to hide her mound. In his surprise, Tom dropped the Cyclance to the ground.

"Um… Should we end the match?" Sarah took a few steps closer to Tom, reaching a hand out.

"No, no… We can, uh, we can keep playing." Tom tried to avoid eye contact with Sarah while she approached. This was officially the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"I gotta say, you do make a cute girl, Tom." Sarah couldn't help but tease him while in this compromising situation.

Once Sarah got close Tom he got an idea of how to get revenge on her. "You know Sarah, so do you!" He reached out and pulled on the simple cloth bra Intress wore.

"What the- Tom!" Sarah exclaimed in surprise, putting her paws over her breasts. Tom wasn't done yet, he yanked on Intress's loincloth and pulled it away, he dropped both garments over the edge of Cordac Falls. "That's it! This means war! _Hydro Balls!_ "

Spheres of water were shot out of Intress's eyes and hit Lomma square in the chest, knocking her back. Another disadvantage to having all of her sensitive parts exposed was that slamming against rock hurt a whole lot more. But having the wind being knocked out of him didn't stop Tom, he rolled over and saw Sarah lunging at him in preparation for another attack. But Tom was faster to react.

_"Ice Sheet!"_ Lomma held out her hand and projected a beam of cold, freezing the ground beneath Intress's feet. Sarah lost her balance and slid forward.

"Whoa!" Sarah flew through the air a little bit before landing right on top of Tom, Intress and Lomma's bodies were right on top of each other. Their breasts were pressed together and their faces were mere inches apart. They stayed that way for a while, just looking at each other and feeling too awkward to move. Of course the sensation of their nipples being pushed against each other was unpleasant and not how they saw the match going when they started it.

"Can we- Can we take a time out?" Tom uncomfortably requested, still not wanting to look at Sarah's face. Or worse, her breasts.

"Yeah… Good idea…" Sarah stood up and reached down to help Tom up from the ground. He accepted her hand and allowed her to pull him back up. "Let's just sit down for a sec."

Tom nodded and sat down beside Sarah on the edge of the ridge, looking out into the seemingly endless pit that the falls poured out into. Both players made the decision to preserve their modesty by folding their arms over their breasts and keeping their legs together.

"Sorry about destroying Intress's clothes." Tom apologized, glancing over at Sarah.

"I'm sorry for ripping up Lomma's too." Sarah gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I guess we should just be thankful this happened in the Beta Drome and not in a real fight."

"Oh yeah, definitely. We'd be the new Chaotic laughingstock."

After awkwardly sitting there for a few more moments Sarah decided that she'd try to alleviate some of the tension by moving her arms away from her chest and opening her legs slightly.

"Sarah!" Tom cried out in surprise.

"Look, the only way this can get less uncomfortable is if we adjust to our new, um, nudity."

"Right…"

"So, you do it too."

"Right." Tom repeated himself, vacantly nodding.

"C'mon, get those tits out." Sarah glared at him.

"Alright, alright! I'm just not used to this…" Taking a deep breath, Tom put his arms at his side and moved his legs apart ever so slightly. "Alright there. Now what?"

"Now we look at each other." Sarah said. "Trust me, it's embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"Okay, got it… Just gotta do this." Tom turned his head as did Sarah. They stayed quiet as they looked over each others bodies. As Tom got an eyeful of Intress's body, his eyes fixated on her bare furry breasts.

"Boys…" Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're breasts Tom, they're just lumps of flesh on my chest. Well, Intress's chest."

"I've just never really seen a pair up close before is all." Tom awkwardly pried his eyes away from Sarah's chest and looked down at himself, eyeing Lomma's chest. "Uh, sorry, too much information?"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Um, yeah."

"It's fine, so am I. I mean, we all got to Chaotic by being really good at playing a children's card game. I'd be more surprised if you weren't a virgin." Sarah chuckled at her own joke and Tom couldn't help but laugh along.

It was an odd situation to be sure. Two friends in the bodies of animal-women sitting naked on a ledge overlooking a waterfall. But after an awkward conversation and a little bit of inappropriate staring things had gotten only slightly less awful.

After a bit more silence, with the rushing water of the falls being the only noise, Tom looked down at Lomma's body and cupped her (Or was it his) breasts.

"These are actually pretty nice. It must be great to be a girl." Tom let go of Lomma's breasts when he saw the disapproving glare Sarah was giving him.

"You're just saying that because you've never had to deal with having a period." Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Alright, let's get this match over with. Especially before you start messing around with your vagina."

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed, feeling heat rush to his face.

"I'm just joking." Sarah laughed. "C'mon, let's fight."

"Actually I was kinda thinking we'd just forfeit this match. After all the crazy stuff that happened, I think I'm ready to move on to the next round." Tom glanced over back at Sarah, stealing a quick look at Intress's soft furry boobs.

"Deal." Sarah casually held out a fist toward Tom.

Tom figured she wanted to fist bump him so he reached out to return the gesture. But the next thing he heard out of her turned everything around.

_"Power Pulse!"_

Instead of a fist bump, Tom was greeted by a barrage of fists made of pure energy coming out of Intress's hand in rapid succession. They pummelled Lomma's naked body quickly, sending her once more flying over the edge of Cordac Falls once again.

_"Well, this sucks."_ Tom thought to himself, sighing a bit. He quickly adjusted to the rush of cold air against Lomma's body. They say that Cordac Falls went down for miles but when you've been blasted over the edge miles go by in mere seconds. The waters of the Cordac Falls Plungepool got closer and closer. Tom's resigned calmness quickly turned into a sudden scream. "This is gonna hurt!" As soon Lomma crashed into the waters below Tom was surrounded by a burst of code. And just like that everything went white and he was back in the Beta Drome.

On the other end of the Drome he saw Intress, still completely naked, cheering at her victory.

"Ha! I psyched you ou-" Sarah looked down and became aware of Intress's lack of clothes, quickly covering herself. After the code finished swirling around her and she returned to her regular form she sighed. "Phew, glad that's over."

"You said it." Tom nodded. "Let's make sure Kaz and Peyton never find out about this."

"Oh yeah, we're taking this one to her grave. Do you wanna cut off this match early and get a bite to eat? I'm down to play more but I figure you're too embarrassed." Sarah said with a teasing smile on her face

"You kidding, right? I won't let one thing like that slow me down. I'm sure the rest of this match will go better." Tom confidently returned the smirk to Sarah.

"Alright, time for the next round. Let's try to keep our shirts on this time." Chuckling to herself, Sarah gave her location randomizer a spin. Despite the strangeness that had just occurred, she was still excited for her next battle.


End file.
